


Instant Parents - Mistakes and Accidents

by FootballerInDreams



Series: Chelix and Chill [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Angst, Character Death, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: Christian and Felix had ended terms in the worst possible situation and it hurt them both. One is trying to move on while the other is still hopeful that they will go back together.Then one of them made an accidental mistake that will change his life.Will that mistake bring them together, or pull them further apart and forever?





	Instant Parents - Mistakes and Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> We have reached 20 (and more) kudos/comments! So, as promised, I will write and post this new Chelix fic.
> 
> This is a bit gloomy fic but I still hope you will enjoy.
> 
> Oh by the way, this is a sequel after [Take A Bow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9567599)  
> (You could read the fic so that you would understand this one. =D)

Things were difficult not just for Christian and Felix after the “cheating” incident. Even their BVB teammates are affected. Those closest to them like Julian and Roman are confused on whose side they will be on. They feel sorry for Christian that they are trying to push him away from Felix while they are starting to feel sorry as well for the other since they saw the effort of Felix to mend things with Christian. Marco and Marcel, being as team captains do not know what to do since the tension between them is so thick. They started to do strategies where the two would not meet especially in training but most of the time it fails and sometimes the two would nudge at each other badly.

It even gave a headache for Thomas Tuchel especially when he decided that one of them should be on the other tier of the club since one, both are talented and skilled enough for the first team and both an asset on the pitch and two, they do not want to change clubs. In the end, Coach Tuchel decided that one of them have to be transferred back to the U19s, in which Felix was the one he chose, with the consent of the defensive midfielder even if it hurts him.

Life went on for the both of them in different direction. Dortmund, by the end of the season is top 3 and qualified for the Champions League for the next season.

\---

It’s the final of the Jungmeister 2017 where BVB face Bayern in the Westfalenstadion. And most of the players from the senior team are there to watch and support the young ones. Christian comes with Roman and Marco. Julian was not with them since he is still recovering in the hospital due to a fractured ankle.

“Hey Christian! Amigo! You’re here to watch Felix aren’t you?” Marc asked out of excitement and he realized that he just stepped in a landmine. Roman and Marco looked at him wide eyed and Mikel elbowed him softly. He looked at the other Spaniard who is glaring back at him.

“Sorry Christian I didn’t mean to---”

“It’s okay Marc. I’m here to watch for my cousin. That cheater does not deserve any support from me anyway. He has Niklas Dorsch to do that.” Christian said coldly.

\---

The game ends on a penalty shootout where the hosts won. It was a fun moment for them. The attending first team went to the lockers to congratulate the winners and gave them a handshake, a hug or even splashing beer showers on them. Felix saw Christian enter the lockers and he smiled and was about to call him but then he remembered what’s happening between them and his smile falters. Roman sees him and approaches him.

“Hey bro. Congratulations.” Roman said and gave a hug. When he released he noticed that the shorter boy is fixated at something. He looks back and saw the object of Felix’s eyes, who is now talking to one of the goalkeepers, which is Christian’s cousin.

Roman pats Felix’s shoulders, “Hey. Don’t be sad. It’s a nice day to celebrate. And I know, things will be better between the two of you later on. I’m sure of it.” Roman assures and the shorter man sighs.

“I messed it up Ro. It’s over. It will not be mended. I don’t even understand why you are still close to me after what happened.” Felix’s said.

“Both of you are my friends. Sure, you made mistakes but I don’t have to judge and let you go. You will have to live and learn from them but it does not mean you have to do it alone. I am here to help you through it.”

Felix is almost crying. He does not deserve to have a friend like Roman, or even Julian. After what happened, both of his friends went to him and scolded him in his tears but both Roman and Julian never neglected him or have taken sides, even if it was hard and confusing for them.

“Just give it time. Okay?” Roman adds and Felix nods.

\---

“Hey Willy! Congratulations!” Christian says as he hugs his cousin who is the sub goalkeeper of the U-19s.

Christian was very grateful that his cousin is with him at Dortmund and both are playing in the same team but different categories. After things went down to ruin between Christian and Felix, he moved in with his cousin, Will, who pleaded him to move to his house rather than staying with Roman even if Roman really does not mind. Chris thinks that staying with his teammate was already too much

“Thanks dude. But you don’t have to . I didn’t even play.” Will replies.

“What do you mean? You are a part of the team, you deserve it.” and Will just smile at his cousin.

“Thanks Chris. Always thoughtful.” He said with a smile. “We’ll I got to go to the shower and fix myself. We will have a party after. Do you want to come? I think your senior teammates will also be there.”

“Oh sure. I can. And go. Take your time.”

“In the mean time, why don’t you go to our other teammates and congratulate them? Yeah?” and Christian nods and Will left.

\---

Christian went to some of his teammates from the under 19 congratulating them, except one. And that person is getting hurt by the every second that the one he loves never glanced at him. As he sulks in the feeling he has, someone whispered to him.

“It hurts right? Him not looking at you as if you don’t exist? But it’s not as hurtful as what you did to him. My cousin does not deserve you.”

Felix turns back with wet eyes, only to see that the person is showing his back already far away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are , as usual, appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for spending time with this.


End file.
